1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor vehicle dashboard comprising, from the front to the rear, an instrument panel, a raised portion pierced with windows displaying measuring and counting instrument dials, the raised portion receiving a window interposed between it and the instrument panel, the measuring and counting instruments, a case and an electric circuit support, the case being fixed by the rear to the raised portion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In dashboards assembled and mounted up to now, the case comprises, on its front face, pins for positioning or indexing the instruments and means, tappings or screw threads, for fixing these instruments. Furthermore, the instruments also comprise on their rear face means, tappings or screw threads, for fixing the electric circuit support, cooperating through the case with complementary fixing means for providing the electric connection between the instruments and the circuits of the support.
Dashboards of the prior art generally have two drawbacks.
Firstly, since the instruments are positioned with respect to the case, it may happen that they are not correctly centered with respect to their display windows pierced in the raised portion, which may be likened here to an intermediate frame or case. Secondly, these dashboards require a particularly long fitting time. In fact, the instruments must first of all be fixed by the front to the case before turning the case round and again fixing them by the rear for their electric connection to the circuits on the support.
From the document FR-A-1 229 549, a dashboard is known of a type fairly close to that which is described above. Considering the elements of this dashboard serving, within the meaning of the invention, as window, raised portion, case, instruments, the case is there fixed by the rear to the raised portion. The window is not interposed between an instrument panel and the raised portion, the instruments are not fixed on the case by the rear and the means for positioning the raised portion do not position the instruments but the case. In short, the above mentioned drawbacks still exist.